A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lightweight easy to assemble yet sturdy furniture and furnishings such as (but not limited to) shelves, cabinets, drawers, display cases, magazine racks, side tables, litter baskets, coffee tables, and many other similar items.
B. Prior Art
The commonly available light weight, easy to assemble furniture and furnishings require the use of screws, rivets, glue bolts and nuts or some combination of them to assemble the objects. Typically the load bearing members are oversized relative to the load to be supported, at least in part because they must accommodate the fasteners (screws, etc.).